


One Piece PETs: A Matter of Importance

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [44]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro is losing his mind over how to propose to Robin in a way that does not end up going to pot. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Matter of Importance

**One Piece PETs: A Matter of Importance**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This imaginative series belongs to the outlandish Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Zoro paced around the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_.

 

"Dammit, dammit, dammit...!" he cursed. "How am I even gonna go through with this?!"

 

"What's up, Zoro?"

 

Zoro looked up and saw Luffy, eating a hunk of meat, as usual.

 

"Uh, it's nothing," Zoro answered. "Forget about it."

 

"Okay." Luffy replied as he left.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Luffy, wait!"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I...need your help."

 

"With what?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Well...the thing is...oh, man...how do I put this?"

 

"Zoro, out with it!" Luffy demanded.

 

"Okay, okay! You see...I wanna...pop the question to Robin."

 

"For real?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Finally!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's about time you grew a pair and decided to propose to Robin!"

 

Zoro then pointed his sword at Luffy's neck.

 

"Wanna say that, again?" the Tiger Man questioned, baring his fangs.

 

Luffy gulped.

 

"Say what again?" he squeaked.

 

"That's what I thought." Zoro replied, sheathing his sword. "Anyway, I need help. So what do I do?"

 

"Have you tried practicing how to pop the question to Robin?" Luffy asked.

 

"I have," Zoro answered. "I still keep messing up."

 

"Bummer." Luffy responded.

 

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

 

"Well, I think I can help you out."

 

"Don't tell me..." muttered Zoro.

 

"Oh, yeah." Luffy grinned.

 

Zoro groaned.

 

Somehow, he knew it would come to this.

 

"Okay, I'll be Robin." Luffy told him.

 

 _'Shoot. Me. NOW!'_ Zoro thought, dreadfully.

 

Luffy cleared his throat and then made a face almost identical to Robin's calm expression. He even had the eyes right!

 

 _'Damn, he's good...'_ Zoro commented, mentally.

 

"Zoro," Luffy spoke up, doing his best Robin voice. "What did you want want to ask me?"

 

Zoro gulped.

 

"Robin," he began. "There's something very important I need to ask you."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Will...will you...?"

 

"Will I what, Zoro?"

 

"Will...WILL YOU MARRY ME?!!" Zoro blurted out.

 

Luffy had a surprised expression on his face, saying, "Zoro...that was...well..."

 

"Loud?" Zoro asked.

 

"I was going to say direct, but yes."

 

"So...what do you say?" he asked.

 

"Uhh...am I interrupting something?"

 

The boys looked up and saw Nami...staring at them, awkwardly.

 

"AH!!! NAMI!!!" Zoro cried. "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!"

 

"Then, what is it?" Nami asked.

 

"Uhhh..." was all Zoro could say.

 

"I--" Luffy tried to speak, until Zoro pounced on him, covering his mouth.

 

"Quiet!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, though it was muffled.

 

"Okay..." Nami muttered before she walked away.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"That was way too close," he muttered. "If Nami knew about this, she'd never let me hear the end of it."

 

"Yeah," agreed Luffy. "So, wanna keep practicing?"

 

"I guess."

 

   So, they both continued practicing and, at first, Zoro was still a bit nervous. However, with time, he eventually became more and more used to it.

 

Eventually...the day of the proposal had arrived. Luffy offered to give support, though Zoro decided he wanted to do it on his own.

 

"Good luck, Zoro."

 

"Thanks."

 

Zoro soon found Robin, tending to her flower garden.

 

_'All right, now or never.'_

 

He then cleared his throat and approached her, casually.

 

"Hey, Robin." he greeted.

 

Robin looked up from her garden and smiled at Zoro.

 

"Hey, Zoro." she greeted back.

 

"Umm...listen," Zoro spoke, trying not to sound nervous. "There's...there's something I have to ask you, Robin. Something...very important. Granted, it's not easy for me to say."

 

Unbeknownst to the two...there is a Black Transponder Snail behind a wall.

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

   Everyone else had gathered around another Black Transponder Snail, using it as a wiretap of sorts to listen in on Zoro and Robin's conversation. Usopp brought the popcorn and Chopper brought soda.

 

"Guys, are you sure we should be eavesdropping on this?" Nami asked.

 

"Shh!" Luffy shushed. "I can't hear them!"

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Why do I even bother?" she asked.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

"What did you want to ask me, Zoro?" Robin inquired.

 

"Robin," Zoro began. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. You make me so happy just being with you, and...just saying 'I love you' doesn't show you how much I love you."

 

"Oh, Zoro," Robin smiled. "I love you, too."

 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you this," Zoro continued, taking out a small black box.

 

Robin gasped and covered her mouth...as Zoro got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

 

"...Nico Robin...will you marry me?"

 

*****Aquarium Bar*****

 

   Everyone stared at the Black Transponder Snail, waiting for Robin's answer. For some reason, Sanji was in the corner of the room, bound and gagged.

 

"C'mon, Robin!" Luffy whispered.

 

"Say yes, please...!!" Nami begged.

 

"The suspense is KILLING ME!" Brook cried. "Oh, but wait! I'm already dead!"

 

"I'm gonna cry if she doesn't say yes...!" Franky sniffled.

 

"You're gonna cry if she does." Usopp deadpanned.

 

"Please, say yes...!!!!" Chopper whispered.

 

*****Outside*****

 

"Oh, Zoro..." Robin whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "...Of course I'll marry you!"

 

Slowly, a grin formed on Zoro's lips. Then, they both heard the sound of ecstatic screams.

 

"Oh, no..." Zoro muttered, facepawing.

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

"You better hurry and put the ring on my finger before Luffy glomps you." she advised.

 

"Right." the Tiger Man nodded as he quickly, yet delicately, placed the ring on Robin's finger.

 

The moment he had finished doing so...

 

"ZORO, YOU DID IT~!!!"

 

***WHAM!!***

 

Luffy appeared out of nowhere and tackled Zoro into a hug.

 

"DAMMIT, LUFFY!!!" Zoro shouted. "LET GO!!!"

 

Then, Nami came and hugged Robin, though not as hard as Luffy did to Zoro.

 

"I'm so happy for you!" the Booted Puss exclaimed.

 

"Thank you, Nami." the Crane Woman chuckled.

 

Franky appeared and hugged Zoro, as well. Of course, he was bawling his eyeballs out.

 

"Congratulations, man!" Franky sobbed. "I'm not crying!!!"

 

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

Blizzard then licked the swordsman in the face.

 

 _'Congrats, Zoro.'_ he said.

 

Zoro grumbled as he wiped the slobber off his face. His grumbles turned into purrs as Robin scratched behind his ears.

 

"Thank you so much, Zoro." she told him.

 

"You're welcome, Robin." he replied.

 

"This calls for a celebration!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"NO!!! NO PARTIES!!!" Zoro roared.

 

"Aw~." Luffy pouted.

 

"Oh, Zoro, don't be such a fuddy-duddy," Robin said. "Please~? Tiger~? I'll even let you have a drink~."

 

Hearing that caused Zoro to blush and purr.

 

"So, is that a yes?" Robin inquired.

 

"...yes." Zoro answered.

 

"WHOO~!!" Luffy cheered. "LET'S PARTY~!!!"

 

"YEAH~!!!" the Straw Hats agreed.

 

   In less than two seconds, a party had broken out! Usopp and Chopper were dancing with chopsticks in their noses. Franky was doing his usual "super" pose. Luffy was chowing down on lots of food. Brook was playing his guitar. Nami was drinking...and getting a wee bit tipsy. Robin chuckled as she sat next to Zoro, who smiled, nonetheless.

 

"HEY!!"

 

Everyone looked up to see Sanji...who did not look one bit happy.

 

 _'Oh, crap.'_ Blizzard thought.

 

"Sanji, c'mon," Luffy spoke up. "Please don't start yelling--"

 

"AAH!!" Sanji barked. "Look...lemme say what I'm gonna say, all right?"

 

"Okay." Luffy responded.

 

Sanji turned to Zoro.

 

"Now, then, I just wanna say...congratulations."

 

Now, this...took EVERYONE by surprise.

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!"

 

"Oh, my god, it's a sign of the apocalypse!" Usopp cried.

 

"We're all gonna die!!!" screamed Chopper.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Sanji shouted.

 

Chopper and Usopp immediately stopped freaking out.

 

"Don't get me wrong, Moss Head," Sanji continued. "If you hurt Robin, I'll rip out your liver and turn it into a foie gras."

 

With that, Sanji turned and walked away.

 

"...Robin...I hope Zoro makes you very happy." he spoke as he left.

 

For some reason...there was a hint of heartache in his voice.

 

"...I don't believe it," Zoro muttered. "For once...even I feel sorry for the cook."

 

"I hope he'll be all right." spoke Robin.

 

"...I have an idea!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"What is it?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy then ran to the kitchen.

 

"I'll be right back! I gotta make a call!" he replied.

 

"To who?" Nami wondered.

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

Luffy ran over to the Transponder Snail and dialed a number.

 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," he muttered, impatiently.

 

**Ka-chak.**

 

 **"Hello?"** a voice spoke up on the other line.

 

"Hi, Vivi!" Luffy replied.

 

 **"Luffy!"** Vivi exclaimed, happily. **"Hi! How are you?"**

 

"I'm good!" the Monkey Man answered. "Sanji...not so much."

 

**"What's wrong with Sanji?"**

 

"Well...he misses you...real bad."

 

**"He does?"**

 

"Yeah..."

 

**"Can I...can I talk talk to him?"**

 

"Sure, hang on a sec," Luffy responded. "Sanji!"

 

"Yeah?" Sanji replied.

 

"Someone wants to speak with you on the Transponder Snail." said Luffy.

 

"Who?" Sanji asked.

 

**"Sanji-kun?"**

 

The Red Fox Man gasped.

 

"Vivi...?"

 

**"Yup, it's me."**

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy grinned. "I'm gonna leave you guys alone for a bit."

 

The Straw Hat captain left the kitchen and went back to the party.

 

 **"It's been a while, huh?"** Vivi asked.

 

"Yeah, it has." Sanji answered. "How've you been?"

 

 **"Fine, thanks for asking."** the Peacock Woman answered. **"I heard that you weren't doing so well, though."**

 

Sanji sighed.

 

"You're half right." he answered.

 

 **"Sanji..."** the princess spoke, worriedly.

 

A pause.

 

"...Vivi...I just wanna see you again," Sanji spoke up. "I...I've been going crazy!!"

 

 **"I know, but I had to stay behind."** she replied.

 

"I know!" responded the cook. "I still miss you."

 

**"I miss you and everyone else, too."**

 

"So...Zoro and Robin are now engaged."

 

**"Really?"**

 

"Yeah."

 

**"Wow! Congratulations to them!"**

 

"Yeah...I actually wished them both the best of luck."

 

**"Really? Well, that's a surprise. You and Zoro usually don't get along."**

 

"Yeah...I must be going soft."

 

Vivi chuckled on the other line. Sanji could not help laughing with her.

 

**"Do they have a date for the wedding?"**

 

"Uhh...I didn't ask."

 

**"Oh. I see."**

 

A pause.

 

 **"...You know Sanji...it wouldn't hurt for you to come and visit."** Vivi spoke up.

 

"...I actually have thought of it." Sanji pointed out.

 

**"You have?"**

 

"Mm-hm," the Fox Man answered. "Every day since I've left Alabasta...but...we're so far in our journey, now, that..."

 

**"...I understand."**

 

Another pause.

 

 **"Promise me one thing, then?"** the princess asked.

 

"Anything." Sanji answered.

 

**"When your voyage is over...will you please come and see me?"**

 

"Of course!"

 

Vivi giggled.

 

 **"Great...I'll wait forever if I have to,"** she told him. **"I just wanna let you know...I love you, Sanji."**

 

"...And I love you, Vivi-chan," he replied. "I always will."

 

   Soon...they hung up. However...Sanji felt a sense of...fulfillment. Talking to Vivi...it filled that empty void in his heart. So, with this new happiness, he walked out of the kitchen and met up with everyone else on the deck.

 

"Well, Sanji, you look a bit chipper!" Nami noted.

 

"I had a talk with Vivi." Sanji told her.

 

"I see." Usopp spoke up.

 

"Yeah." the cook replied. "Luffy...thanks for calling her for me."

 

"No problem!" Luffy grinned...until his stomach rumbled. "Sanji?"

 

"Right, right," the Fox Man nodded. "I know the drill."

 

Despite this, he was still in good spirits...and Zoro and Robin could not help but smile for him.

 

"I'm glad he's not depressed anymore." Robin spoke up.

 

"Yeah, me too," Zoro admitted. "Besides...it's not much fun fighting with him if he's all emo."

 

"I heard that, Moss-head!!"

 

Robin made a light chuckle.

 

   Normally, Sanji and Zoro would break out into a fight...however, today was an exception. Today was a day of happiness...love...and commitment.

 

"Zoro,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"...Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Robin."

 

   Robin then held Zoro's paw...looked deep into his eye...and kissed him. The Tiger Man returned that kiss. Blizzard quickly covered Chopper's eyes.

 

 _"Oh, boy,"_ he muttered. _"I know where this is heading..."_

 

"Maybe we should give them some alone time." Usopp noted.

 

They did not have to, for Robin flew up to the Crow's Nest, with Zoro not too far behind her.

 

"That's better." Luffy spoke up. "Now, back to my meal!"

 

   Luffy immediately went back to sloppily devouring his meal. Nami sighed...yet she smiled, nonetheless. Everyone else continued to enjoy the rest of the festivities, while Zoro and Robin..."consummated their engagement".

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Is Now the Best Time?, I thought, _'Hm, why not write a fic where Zoro pops the question to Robin?'_ and voila!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~! ^^


End file.
